New Kind
by XxKitsuu-omega16xX
Summary: A new kind of dicloniuse has been discovered and the queen of this new race is friend with the original queen and they are bestf friends so the escape the facility and look for a certain someone
1. Chapter 1The Escape

**Disclaimer:I own nothing from eflen lied if i did would have continued the anime**

**Summary:Kitsuu and Lucy had been best friend and did everything together and both had met Kohta. Then they were captured and sent to the fecility, now some years had past and they escape and the queens of the two kinds of dicloniuse are set on finding him.**

**Author's Note:This is my first Elfen Lied story so i hope you like it. I hope you review it and tell me what you think. Thx enjoy the story ^-^  
**

* * *

_One little child playing_

_Two little bird chirping_

_Three little kittys meowing_

_Four little bunnies hoping_

_Five little dogs chaseing_

_Six little kangaroos jumping_

_Seven little turtuls swimming_

_Eight little butterflys flying_

_Nine little lions sleeping_

_Ten little sheep baaaaing_

_Every little thing busy with something_

_You little something is to bring mommy joy_

_And in return mommy will protect you form bad somethings_

'You liar...you stupid human liar...you lied to me!' thought a girl.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* "Sir, the patient heart is rising! Shes getting out of control!" said a scientist.

"What should we do?" said another.

'I will kill all man-kind. IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO! Im grow tired of this place.'

"Oh no, its as if all hell is breaking loose! Sir, Lucy has escaped her prison, and she is escaping!" screamed yet another scientist.

'Hmmmmm looks like Im not the only one that has grown tired of this place. Looks like Lucy has made her move, then in that case i shall make MINE'

**'Hehehe. So you finally decide to escape after all these years of suffering and pain hmmm. WELL ITS ABOUT TIME!' **said a bodiless voice said in-side the girls head.

'Yeah I was just waiting for Lucy to make her move first.' the girl thought back.

After that thought everything in the girls room went hair wire. Ten vectors over 395 feet long burst through the spaces between the girls metal prison. The 4 guards that were watching the girl started to freak out and pulled out their guns, aiming them at the girl. From that action from the guards the girl smirked evily but it couldnt be seen through her metal helmet that hid her face and held in her sky blue hair. She then made 4 of her vectors attack the gaurds, one vector went to the gaurd closest to her left and riped his heart out and then smashed the heart in to a wall leaving the heartless gaurd on the floor in his own pool of blood that was getting bigger and bigger by the second. The second guard to her left freaked out and started to shoot at her but she simplely blocked the bullets. Two vectors shot toward the guard and tore his arms off making him scream. Blood gushed out and showered the girl. A vector then attached its self to the guys head and slowly started to pull on his head causeing to scream bloody murder being her to stop.

"OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP!" The guard screamed waving his stubb of arms around making more blood fly every where.

"Stupid human you think that just begging me to stop, you think I will. For that I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" she screamed and made the vector pull his head off slower.

The guards head was being riped off so slowly you could see the skin actualy being torn in two and see the neck bone breaking, which only made him scream louder. Finally the head came off and was tossed aside. The body then fell to the ground, the vector then searched the body and found what it was looking for. The vector took the pen and threw it at the guard that was closest to the doors. The pen hit its target and went throug her head and came out the other end. The pen then hit the doors, and droped next to the womans body. After seeing all of this the last guard pulled out his own gun and shot him self three times in the head and fell to the ground in his own pool of blood that was mixed wit the other three guards blood. The girl's metal cage then busted open and hudge shards of metal went flying every where. She then slowly walked to the doors and busted them open. She then slowly walked down the hallway toward the elevater leading up. The hallway was eerily silent, all that could be heard was the girl's bare feet lightly taping the tiled floor. Was the floor cold, yes but she did not care. Her main goal was to get out of that place of a hell hole. Eight years she lived in this place and for eight years she was tourtred and "experimented" on as the scientist had told her. They were all scum bags that could crawl under a rock for all she cared. All the humans could do that and she still wouldnt care, well all but one could die. She so badly wanted to to see that one person that actually treated her like she was somebody and not a monster.

But how could she see _him _after what she and Lucy did to _him_ eight years ago. The only thing she ever regretted in her life was doing what she did to that one human and she wished she had never done it. She then reached the elevator and pressed the up button and waited for it to arrive, it shortly did after. She then walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. There was a mirror in the elevator and she looked at her self, she had no clothing on and her snowy white skin had blood splotched on her like someone took a paint brush and threw dark red paint on her. The elevayor then reached its destination and dinged, as soon as the doors opened the girl heard screams and guns being fired. sje steped in to the hallway and saw another girl. She looked just like this girl that had just escaped. The girl stoped as she reached the other girl, and reached her hand out. The other girl that looked like this girl but had pink hair instead of sky blue returned the gesture. Then they both continued down the hall way until they came to a dead end. Then as if on cue a door to their left opened up and showed a hill, they then exited the building.

"Are you sue this will work?" asked a mysterious man in a blue tux.

"Its a 50 caliber bullet it will take out Lucy, if im lucky. But I dont know about Kitsuu." A guard replyed.

"Shoot then in the back of the head." the mysterious man said.

Then there was a silent bang as a bullet zoomed and hit Lucy in the back of her head causeing her helment to break. She then began to fall as her long pink hair flowed freely covering her face. A nether bullet was shot and hit Kitsuu in the same spot where Lucy was hit and also caused her helment to break and made her fall over the hill soon after Lucy. Her sky blue hair then flowed and covered her face.

**Authur's note: So kinda like the story but not really. This is the fantastic escape of Lucy and a new character named Kitsuu. Well stay tuned for the next chapter r&r thx :)**


	2. Chapter 2The Encounter

**Disclaimer:I dont own Elfen Lied only the character Kitsuu and some others that will show up later **

**Author's Note: Ok so here is the thing I was experimenting when i had posted the last chapter two and messed up cause This is the first story that has gone longer then two chapters so srry about the confusion but i now no how to work on adding chapters and stuff but this is the real chapter two sorry for the confusion. But thx for the reviews and so r&r :)  
**

* * *

"Hahahaha" a girl laughed pushing a brown haired boy into the water.

"What was that for?" the boy asked to the also browned hair girl.

"That was for bein stupied, duh!" She replied.

"Yuka what-" The boy started to say when he then looked at her and saw her frozen. He looked in the direction Yuka was looking and saw two naked girls. One had horns that looked like cat ears, she had long pink hair the went to the middle of her back and had hot pink eyes. The girl next to her was petting the head of the girl with pink hair. She had horns like the other girl except her horns looked to be three times bigger and she had sky blue hair. He didnt see her eyes because she was looking at the girl next to her. When he looked at her he felt like he knew her from someplace but couldnt put his finger on it. He put the feelings aside and continued to watch the two strange girls. He saw the girl with blue hair open her mouth but no words came out. the girl next to her looked at her and jumped on her. They both feel to the ground. He then turned to Yuka and started to speak.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Koutah how am i suppose to know," Yuka started to say. "Its not like every day you see two horned naked girls stranded on a beach you idiot."

"You dont have to be so mean you know." Koutah replyed.

Kitsuu heard a familer voice and looked up in the direction of the voice, When she saw _him_ she froze on the spot. Old feelings from long ago that she forgot she had started to rush to her. It was him, the boy she had fallen in love with when she was a child. He was standing a few yards away from her, she couldnt belive it yet there he was. She then felt hands on her boobs, she looked over and saw her best friend's hands on her boobs and started to rub them in circur motions. Kitsuu then started to blush a deep and dark red. She tried to make her stop, she tried tickling her but that didnt work. She did the best thing she know to do.

"Stop, stop, somebody help me get her off of me please." Kitsuu begged.

"Nyuu, nyuu, nyuuuuuuu." Lucy screamed.

"Koutah, we got to help maybe they are lost or something." Yuka screamed.

Kitsuu heard a girl say the boy she loved's name, she looked in that direction and was angered. 'How dare that bitch stand next to the one she loved, how dare she. She will die. ' were her thoughts. She was about to send a vector at her when she heard Lucy cry. She then noticed She no longer on top of her and was a few feet away from the two human teens. She sat up and slaped her hand to her fohead. She then got up and went to her side and squated in front of her and started to pat her head.

"Nyuu!" She screamed happily.

'Poor Lucy, that shot to her head really screwed her up.' thought Kitsuu.

"Hey are you two ok?" Yuka asked as she and Koutah came running up to them.

"Kitsuu glared at her and said "Yes we are, my friend here just got shot but fine, it seems the shot to her head messed with her memeries and personality."

"Oh well here." Yuka said taking off her jacket and handed it to her. Kitsuu looked at it for a few seconds and then reluctintly took it and put it on. Koutah then came up behind Yuka and took off his jacket and put it on Lucy.

"Whats your guyses name?" Koutah asked.

Kitsuu was hurt that he didnt remember her but answered his question. "My name is Kitsuu but for some reason I cant remember my friends name." Kitsuu knew she was lieing she remembered her best friends name it was Lucy but she didnt give it away for she wanted to see what they would do.

"Ok, how about since we dont know her name how about we name her Nyu since thats all she says." Koutah said matter of factually.

Kitsuu only nodded, Then they started to walk to with "Nyu" and she followed. They walked off the beach and headed into the public. Every where she looked she saw humans, they were walking by her as if she didnt exist. That angered her, they should be bowing their heads to her. She wanted to kill them all expesualy the girl Named Yuka. She hated Yuka with a passion she wished she could tear Yuka's ugly little head off her ugly little head right there and right then. But then she remembered Koutah was next to her and she didnt want to upset him. Why couldt she just have him for her self and Lucy. She waited for eight years to see him again and when she does he dosent remember her. That really upset her. She started to think of ways she could hurt Yuka. Maybe she could take a knife and drive it through Yukas eyes making her go blind and then slowly rip her arms and legs off. Kitsuu smirked at that but continued to think when he bumped into looked up and saw that they had stoped at an old fashion resonant. The sigh was worn out and pices of paint were peeling off.

"Here we are Koutah, the place you will be staying in. I'll help you unpack." Yuka stated looking at just nodded.

They then walked in the building, there was a staircase leading up to the second floor and an old clock tower. Kitsuu walked inside and stood infront of the staircase. She then started to remember a ryhm her human mother would sing to her. Kitsuu then started to sing.

_One little child playing_

_Two little bird chirping_

_Three little kittys meowing_

_Four little bunnies hoping_

_Five little dogs chaseing_

_Six little kangaroos jumping_

_Seven little turtuls swimming_

_Eight little butterflys flying_

_Nine little lions sleeping_

_Ten little sheep baaaaing_

_Every little thing busy with something_

_You little something is to bring mommy joy_

_And in return mommy will protect you form bad somethings_

Everyone stopped and stared at her while she sang_, _she began to blush. She had never sung in front of other people before. When she was in the facinuty she would sing but only to her self the pass the time. Lucy then jumped on her and hugged her really tight.

"Nyu, please...stop...I can hardly breath." Kitsuu said gasping for air when Lucy let go. She didnt like Lucy's new personality, it was annoying.

"Koutah, you should start unpacking and get settled in," Yuka said standing at the door. "I'm going to go hime and bring some of my clothes over so Nuy and Kitsuu have something to wear besides our coats."

"OK" Koutah said waving his hand behinde his head while walking up the stairs.

Yuka was about to close the door when she head A thump and Kitsuu start to scream. She turned around and almost started to laugh. Nuy was on top of Kitsuu once again and was rubbing her boobs once again. 'I hope she doesnt do that to me.' She thought. She ran over to Nyu and Kitsuu and pulled Nyu off but then regreted it because then Nyu started to do the samething to her that she did to Kitsuu.


	3. Chapter 3The plan

**Disclaimer:I do not own Elfin Lied. If i did then Yuka would die and Lucy would be very powerful and be with Koutah**

**Aurthur's Note: Thx to every one that is review that means alot to me, I couldnt really think of anything for this chapter but its going to get better trust me i already no how nana gets hurt and its going to be different then wat happens in the anime and but if yall want me to kill off yuka then when reviewing me saying so if yall want her still in the story through the whole thing or not. but anyway thx again to everyone thats reviewing and r&r :)  
**

Yuka had just returned with clothes for Nyu and Kitsuu when she saw Nyu. She was scrubbing the wood floor singing to her self, when Yuka saw that she laughed and contimued down the hall. She reached the kitchen when she heard a thump, she reached the kitchen and cracked the door a little and looked in. What she saw made her cover her mouth, there was blood splattered all over the walls and dripping from the ceiling. There were two people in the kitchen, Kitsuu and a headless body. The body looked familiar to her. She looked more closely and screamed for the body was Koutahs. Kitsuu then turned around holding the young male adult's head in one hand in a butcher knife dripping blood in the other hand.

"Its your turn now Yuka. You can join Koutah here soon, mmmmwahahaha." Kitsuu laughed histericaly.

Kitsuu then droped Koutahs head and started to walk toward Yuka. She tried to run but couldnt for she was frozen with shock. She just stood there with her legs shacking as Kitsuu slowly walked toward her. Kitsuu reached her and raised her arm to strike when Yuka shot forward and screamed. She looked around and relized she was on the couch in koutahs house. 'It was just a dream.' Yuka thought. Yuka then got off the couch and walked into the hallway and saw Nyu scrubbing the floor, and Koutah helping her.

"Hey Koutah, can I talk to you for a moment?" Yuka said.

"Yeah hold on, I'll be back Nyu." Koutah said getting up and walked over to Yuka.

"Nyu!" Nyu screamed and went back to cleaning.

Kitsuu then walked down the stairs when she heard a door close, she reached the last step and looked to see if anyone was in the hallway. When she saw Lucy cleaning the floor, she then turned around and started up the stairs again when she heard a thump and looked to see Lucy fall and hit her heard on the wall. She rushed over to her when she noticed a change in Lucy's aura and smirked.

"So you finally decide to come out and not stick me with that annoying other personalality?" Kitsuu asked.

"Is that pathetic other that bad?" Lucy said getting up.

Yuka and Koutah then came running out right then and when Kitsuu looked up.

"She's fine, dont worry i have it under control. We are going to go for a walk." She said with a fake smile on. She then helped Lucy up and then they walked out the door. They didnt start talking until they where 100 feet away.

"So was that who I think it is?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah but that stupied cousion of his is hanging all over him like a pathetic puppy." Kitsuu said coldly.

"She has to go."

"Yes I know, Im thinking of a way to kill her off slowly but im going to wait before I make a move."

"Why?" Lucy asked slightly angered.

"Relax she will die, just right now Koutah seems to be actually happy now and I dont want to ruin that. But after we are here and when I earn her trust thats when Ill make my move." Kitsuu said.

"Very well, just hopefully you dont wait to long."

"Ill make sure she never sees it comeing, but come one lets go and walk by the beach like we did 8 years ago."

Lucy then nodded and followed Kitsuu, when she felt her other personality trying to take over once again. She grabed her head and fell to her knees. "No you will not take over just yet you pathetic thing.' Lucy thought and felt the force slowly go away.

~lier~

"DAMN IT!" A man in a blue suit screamed slaming his hand on his desk making a pen fall to the floor. There was then a knock at his door.

"What!" He said. A woman then walked into the office with a clipboard in one arm and a pen in the opposite hand. She scribbled something down then looked up and started to speak.

"Sir Kurama, the Directer said he wants the dicloni and diverti back and he wants them back now." said the woman looking at her second boss.

"Shirakawa, you make it seem as if I dont know this already." Kurama said picking up his pen that fell. As he stood up he thought of a idea and walked around his desk and passed his seceritary. He went out to the hallway and started to walk down the hallway, he mad a few turns and walked a bit longer and reached his destination. He went through the door and walked in. He looked at a scientist and walked to another door and opened it and walked into a lightly bright room. He walked over to a girl with neck length pick hair and cat like ears and squatted in front of her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Papa you came to visit again, just like you promised you would." the girl said.

"Yes Nana I did, I want you to do something for me." He said.

"Of coarse papa, Ill do anything to make you happy." Nana said smiling.

"Well you see there are two of you kind that has escaped this place and in doing so they tried to hurt me. I would like you to try and find them."

"Ok papa, after I find them what would you like Nana to do?" Nana asked

"Contact me and do nothing more because they will harm you if you try anything." Kurama said

"Ok papa, Nana will do her best." She said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4The Fight

**Disclaimer:I dont own Elfen Lied but I do own this story and Kitsuu.**

**Aurthur's Note:This chapter will kinda have a clifhanger but Nana and Mayu are introduced. I saw the yall want me to get rid of Yuka and so it will be decided that she will go out with a bang but shes going to be in the story for a few more chapters but if yall have an idea of how she will be killed then either message me or just leave it in your review. But thx again to every one that review my story it inspires me to write more so once again thaxs and r&r and enjoy :)  
**

Lucy and Kitsuu had just returned to the maple inn, when Lucy stopped and grabbed her head. 'God, why now? Just let me see him just once.' Lucy thought but felt Nyus precents pushing harder and harder to take over.

"Lucy are you ok?" Kitsuu asked walking over to her.

"My...other presence is ugh, ahh...Nyu?" Lucy screamed.

Kitsuu stood there looking at Lucy who was now Nyu "the annoying one." 'God, great here comes more headaches.' Kitsuu thought picking Lucy up by the arm and draging her into the building.

"Nyu, nyu, Ko-ko-kota, kota, kota!"Lucy screamed.

Kitsuu was shocked but then quickly covered it up. 'Wow, shes not as stupied as I thought she was.' Kitsuu thought to her-self walking up the stairs to her bed room.

**'You need to kill, kill, kill.' **said the mysterious voice in Kitsuu's head.

She was halfway up the stairs when the voice spoke to her, maing her grab her head and fall to her knees. '_Yes I know, I am going to go it tonight._' She thought back to the voice.

**"You better or else."**The mysterious voice yelled before then fading away.

"Kitsuu are you ok?' Yuka asked.

Kitsuu glared at her but nodded, she then headed down the stairs and went to the door. Her back was to Yuka so she had to turn her head to look at her.

"Ill be back, I need some fresh air." She said. Before Yuka could say anythihng she left and went to the stairs that lead up to the inn and walked down them till se got the the middle few steps and sat down and looked at the sea. for some reason when Kitsuu looked at the sea it always calmed her, it was probaly when she and Lucy where friends with Kota eight years ok on the last day he was here.

~lied~

_The sun shone bright as three kids went running down the beach, there was no one elsebut them so all that could be heard was the ocean pushing up on the beach and the sound of the kids them selves. They countinued down the beach when one of the girls stoped, and stared at the sea. Her sky blue hair floated in the wind making it look like her hair was either playing or dancing in the wind. Her icy blue eyes stared at the sun setting over the ocean, she opened her mouth and started to sing._

_"One little child playing_

_Two little bird chirping_

_Three little kittys meowing_

_Four little bunnies hoping_

_Five little dogs chaseing_

_Six little kangaroos jumping_

_Seven little turtuls swimming_

_Eight little butterflys flying_

_Nine little lions sleeping_

_Ten little sheep baaaaing_

_Every little thing busy with something_

_You little something is to bring mommy joy_

_And in return mommy will protect you form bad somethings"_

_"What is she singing?" the boy asked._

_"I really dont know Kota, when we first met I saw her she was singing the same song she is singing." the girl replyed walking back to stand beside Kota._

_"Oh." was all Kota said._

_"Well she did say that her mom would sing it to her when she was little or something like that." the girl said. _

~lied~

"Ummm excuse me?" said a mysterious girls voice said. The sudden voice snapped Kitsuu out of her day dream, and turned around. When she saw the owner of the voice she got momentarily shocked but quickly recovered.

"Who are you?" Kitsuu said standing up.

"Oh my name is Nana, and I was sent here to get you and Miss Lucy." the girl said.

"Forget it I'm not going back to that hell hole." Kitsuu replyed.

"Oh but you see I already called Papa and told him where you are so you have to." Nana protested.

"You must be really stupied but it would only be natural for you are just a simple minded dicloni, and I am against killing a cusion to my kind but if I have to then I will." Kitsuu said talking to her self and nonnding to her self while saying it.

"Oh Im afraid I cant let you do that." Nana said sending a vector out and made it through Kitsuu against a wall.

That pissed Kitsuu off she then stood up and sent one of her own vectors straight for Nana and and as soon as the vector touched the young dicloni she was sent flying to the near by grave sight. Kitsuu then released three more vectors and made her self jump in the same direction. When she got there she saw Nana trying to stand up and when she did she wiped blood off of her face to only feel a vector punch her in her face and then in her stomach making her bend over. Litsuu then punched the girl in her jaw making her g flying and land on her back. She then slowly walked over to her and smirked, she then made a vector grab some nerby wood and then jammed the wood into Nana's left arm making her scream bloody murder.

"That hurt please stop!" Nana screamed.

Unknowingly to the two girls another younge girl was walking by walking her dog when she heard a scream and somebody begging. Curiosity getting the better of her she searched for an entrance and when she did she entered the graveyard with her dog by her side. What she saw made her scream. When Kitsuu heard someone scream she looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young girl with brown eyes and brow hair staring at her, she smirked and then turned toward her.

"No dont run get away from here!" Nana yelled making one of her vectors ripe the wood out of her arm and help her up. She then started to run toward the girl when she saw Kitsuu turn back around and made one of her vectors cut one of her legs off. As it fell off blood gushed every where and then Nana fell. Kitsuu then turned back to the human and picked her up and threw her. She then went back to Nana and chopped off her other leg and both her arms. This caused blood to gush out every where, it sprayed part of near by head stones and some of it splashed Kitsuu in the face. She was about to cut her head off when she heard a gun being fired and felt a bullet swoosh passed her face.


	5. Chapter 5The Confrontion

**Disclaimer: I dont own Elfen Lied but I do own this story and the character Kitsuu.**

**Author's Note: So Im going to try a different type of writing for this chapter, and thats where its from a persons point of view so in this chapter you get to see what goes on inside Kitsuu's head heehee. Also there is a surprise for yall and im not going to say what it is yall will just have to read and find out. But please review telling my what you think of the surprise and if i should keep writing the story like this chapter is written. So dont forget to r&r thx :)**

**

* * *

**

"Damn you, damn you to hell you fucking bitch." I heard a voice say to me from behind. I turned around and saw a group of men, all but two where armed with guns. The two men that where not armed where in front of the rest one of them had on a white lab coat and a suite of a plain button downed what collar shirt with a black tie around his neck along with black pants and black shoes. His hair was short and very well groomed. He was carrying a clipboard in one arm and in the other a pen. The man next to him was wearing a blue suite and had a pissed off look. The man in the blue suite started to walk toward me, as soon as he did every one froze waiting to see what happened next. This man must be really stupid because if I wanted to I could kill him in a heart beat but I was intrigued by what he was going to do. I loathed humans and hated with with every fiber of my being but they also peaked my curiosity to sometimes. The man continued toward me now only a few feet away, as he got closer it hit me. I know this man, he worked at the "hell hole" I had escaped from. His name was Kurama, he was the cheif of staff and was in charge of the experiments on my kind and Lucy's kind. I barley knew him but from the few times I did meet him was to tell me that I was being moved. I was always being moved because of my ability's, it scared the hell out of every one that knew me. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt a sting on my left cheek. I moved my hand up to my cheek and held it there, then before I could recover from my shock I felt pain in my stomach and doubled over staring at the ground. It then hit me that the low life Kurama had just slapped me in my face and punched me. That was a huge mistake on his part because no human got away with hitting me and that was for a fact. I then stood back up straight and looked around me until I found him kneeling down by number 7. He then looked up at me and glared. I narrowed my eye at him and spoke.

"I might as well finish her off because shes dieing as we speak." I said with venom in every word.

"You touch her and I will kill you." Kurama threatened. That made me laugh, he must be really stupied because they didnt even know what type of bullet was my weakness and he thinks he can kill ME ha dont make me laugh.

"You must be joking right you could never kill me." I simply said. He ignored me and went back to taking care of number 7. He spoke to her saying few words and took off his jacket and put it on top of her. He then picked her up and then looked at me once more.

"The next time I see you, I will kill you." He said coldly before turning around and walking off. The scientist follow after him along with the armed men, leaving my alone in a cemetery with blood splattered on me and a pool of blood in front of me. I looked down at my clothing and shook my head, what a mess. Perfectly good clothes ruined, and I didn't even have these clothes for a whole day. But then looked up and started to walk, I wasnt ready to head back to the Inn because for one I didn't want to hear Yuka's stupidly annoying voice. She drove me mad I wanted to kill her every moment I got, but then would think better of it because Kota was around and I didnt want to upset him. I was soon out of the cemetery and found my self walking toward more humans, I didnt know where I was gowing for that fact was it felt as if my body had a mind of it own. I had been walking for what seemed like hours when the sky started to turn cry. I looked up and saw rain cloudes, I continued walking untill I saw a stair case that lead up a hill. I started to walk up the stairs when it started to rain whtch made me walk faster. After about ten minuites I reached the top and saw a shrine looking building. It looked to be an old still structure, I walked over to it and sat down where it was sorta dryish. I decided ti wait for the rain to stop before I would head back to the Inn.

~lied~

I was helping Nyu clean the floors when came down the stairs looking worried. I looked at her woundering what was wronge, as if she read my mind she answered my un spoken question.

"Kota, I'm worried its been three hours since Kitsuu left and its starting to rain and she hasn't returned yet." She spoke. Now that I thought about it she was right it had been three hours since Kitsuu left. I then to also get worried. I then stood up and went to the entrance and put my shoes on. I turned around and looked at Yuka and told her I was going to look for Kitsuu. She nodded her head and handed me my jacket. I then went out the door and started to look for Kitsuu. I traveled all around town with no sight of her before I saw a stair case leading up a hill. I started to climb up it when I got a feeling I was in the right place. I soon reached the top of the stair case when I saw a shrine looking building with a girl wight sky blue hair sitting in underneath the roof of the building. She then looked up and started to smile. When I saw her smile my heart fluttered and skipped a beat, but I didn't know why. Ever since I saw Kitsuu on the beach Ive felt this way, its as if I had known Kitsuu from long ago and I just dont remember. I then walked up to her and sat next to her. She then blushed and looked away from me and that hurt me alittle.

~lied~

When I saw Kota sitting next to me my heart started to race and skip beats, I then blushed and looked away to embarest to look him in the eye. We sat like this for a few minutes before he started to speak.

"How long have you been sitting here for?" He asked me. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders up and down. He then sighed at my movement.

"So be fore you where on the beach where did you live?" He tried again. That struck a cored to my heart and it hurt. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as i looked at him.

"You honestly dont remember do you?" I asked hoping my voice wouldnt crack and luckily it didnt. He then looked at me with a confused look and asked "What do you mean?" I then felt something warm run down my cheek and noticed it was a tear. I then looked away not wanting to see me cry, I hated people see me cry to me it was a sighn of weakness and I am not weak. I felt Kota's gaze on my back, I then said never mind to him and continued to look away from him. I couldnt take being around him any more knowing he had completely forgotten me, I then stood up and was about to leave when I felt a hand pull gently on my wrist. I looked back and saw Kota standing too beging me with his eyes for me not to leave. He then gently but powerfuly he pulled me toward him. I was a few feet shorter then he was so I came up to about his lips. He then held me tight and whispered in my ear.

"Please dont go I need to tell you something," Kota started to say quietly in my ear. I felt his breath touch my skin making me shiver slightly. "Ever since I meet you on the beach I have felt as if I have known you from a long time ago and when ever I'm around you my heart skips a beat and my breath shortens. For this I dont know why but I think I like you Kitsuu and I think I like you alot."

When he said those words I felt as if my knees would go out and I would just melt. I felt him pull back and stared into my eyes, he then moved his head toward mine but when he was just a few inches from my mouth he stoped. I felt a jolt of courige burst through me and closed the space between us. When our lips crashed together my walls that I had built over the years came crashing down. Our lips moved in synch of each other and oddly enough it felt right. His lips were soft but hard, gentle but a little bit rough and I liked it. As we kissed it seemed time it self slowed down but it was then ruined when we heard a gasp. Kota broke the kiss and looked up toward the stairs, I turned and looked to then glarded. There standing on the top stair was Yuka, and she looked like she was about to cry. She then bolted down the stairs as fast as she couls, I then smirked but then felt Kota letting me go. I then saw him start to chase after the stupied Yuka. When I saw him do this my heart shattered I then felt many emotions after that and some were anger, shock, and sadness. I then but my gaurd back up and just stood there looking like a idiot. For this that pissed me off, so I then started down the stairs and was going to do what I did most when I was pissed off. I was going to go kill.


	6. Notice

**Notice:**

**This is not a chapter, I have noticed that the past few chapters have only gotten 1 review. So I am going to hold the story off **

**until i get a few more reviews telling me what yall think. Im srry i had to do this but In the begining i was getting a lot of reviews now a barley get any.**

**So until i get just a few more reviews i wount be posting any chapters srry :/**


	7. update

**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated New Kind in like forever. I have just been really busy with school and after school stuff. As well I have been having writers block with this story. I know theres no reason for excuses for not writing new chapters. But on the bright side I have come back from my writers block and will be updating the story here soon, so I say about chapter six will be up next week. But also I am going to start doing one-shot requestes so if you would like me to do a one-short for you just message me on here or email me at stating ur username, the anime you want it to be under, a plot for it and all that good stuff and if you would like if I like your idea with ur permission I might make it into a actual story and also next month I will be starting an Inuyasha story. But yeah if you want a requested one-shot and you tell me then I will write it to the best of my abilities**

**Yours truely, **

**Kitsuu-omega  
**


	8. Chapter 6The Betrayal Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfin Lied, but I do own this story, Kitsuu, and any other characters I make up**

**Author's Note: So I have made yall wait so long for this chapter but i was having a writers block for the longest time and have been busy with school but now im back and the writers block is gone is i hope yall enjoy this new addition to the story, and also do the usual r&r thx :)  
**

* * *

I had been walking around town for a few hours looking for my family of victims. I had seen a few families, but none where to my tasting. I wanted a family that was very happy and had at least one kid. I looked up to the sky and saw it was starting to become night, I looked back to what was in front of me when I saw a house with lights on. I walked up to a window that was on the first floor to a what seemed to be a two story house. The structure it self was very bland with only being a rectangular shape and an average roof. The roof was blue with the rest of the house was yellow. The window I walked up to appeared to be the living room window, inside was a family of three. a mother, father, and a little girl that looked no older then three sitting on a couch watching t.v. The mother and father was sitting on either side of the child watching a show on the t.v.

~lied~

"Kitsuu, would you like to sit with daddy and I?" asked my mommy.

I didn't like talking much so I shook my head up and down in a yes motion.

She picked me up and sat me between daddy and mommy.

She clicked the on button on the remote, turning on the t.v. to one of my favorite shows.

~lied~

Damn brain! I hate my brain, every little thing reminds me of my past. I hate it so much! But as I finished the flashback, it started to rain once more. As I stared in the window to the family I thought of a plan to kill them when it thundered showing me making the father to look up at me. I put on my most pathetic look and saw him get up and walk over to the door that was next to the window i was standing in front of. I heard the door open and I saw the man walk out. He had on a suit and tie that was black that matched his dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Are you lost?" He asked me.

I looked at him and said "Please sir, my father just tried to hurt me, but I got away before he could. I need a place to stay, I promise to leave in the morning.

He looked me up and down before he made his decision. "Very well." He said as he moved aside for me to walk in. I walk till I was in front of him and bowed. As soon as I saw the floor I sent a vector to his neck. I looked back up to see him chocking and trying to grab at something around his neck that wasn't there.

"You know, you shouldn't always believe what you hear or see because it just might get you killed." I said boredly and then smirking. I then made the vector around his neck squeeze harder and then sent another vector to his heart, The vector went inside his chest and squeezed on his heart till it poped. He gasped and then fell limp. I then laid his body down and walked inside, I went to the living room and ripped the child's head off. Blood went every where, including on the mother. She looked at her child's headless body and screamed bloody murder. I sent a vector into the kitchen and pulled a butcher knife out. I made another vector pull the woman off the couch and onto the ground. I slowly walked over to her and smirked . I took the butcher knife and sliced her body in half, making blood fly every were. I felt the warm red liquid soak my clothes to my skin and make my hair sticky. I then walked out side and let the rain wash the blood off of me.

I walked for a few hours before I finally reached the Maple Inn. As I reached the door I heard shouting. I then stood there pausing for a few moments when the door opened and Lucy stood there looking at me with tears in her eyes. I looked her up and down and noticed she had on a white tank top that was two sizes two big and what looked to be boys boxers. She ran past me out the door and off the property. Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked in to the eating room where I saw Kota standing there clenching his fists and that stupid cousin of his holding on to him.

I then cleared my throat and that's when I was noticed. Yuka let go of Kota and turned and glared at me. I looked at her with daggers in my eyes and smirked. I then opened my mouth to speak.

"Why did Nyu run out of here crying?"

Yuka was about to answer when Kota spoke first. "I didn't mean to Kitsuu I didnt mean to yell at her." He said turning around to look at me.

"Its alright Kota, but with the state shes in right now we need to find her." I said looking away from his eyes and blushed. I then heard footsteps and saw Kota leave the room. Yuka and I followed him to the front door, Kota then leaned down and put his shoes on. Before he could get any father, Yuka grabbed his shoulder and looked at him.

"Be careful, its raining so use a umbrella." Kota looked at her and nodded. As soon as he left, Yuka turned to me and glared. She looked so funny that I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" She said almost yelling.

I stopped laughing at her and started at her. "If you must know, I was laughing at how idiotic you look."

"Well, if I look idiotic you look like a muntnaint with blue hair and and stupid horns!"She shot back. I clinched my fists when she said that and walked up the stairs to my room.

~lied~

After Kitsuu left the room, I went to the kitchen and went to the phone. I quickly dialed a number, I heard the line ring three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" A guy's voice said.

"Aki? Its Yuka." I said

"What do you want Yuka?" Aki asked.

"I just thought of a way you can pay me back." I said smirking.


	9. Chapter 7The Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of elfen lied, only the characters that I make up.**

**AN: Im really sorry everyone that I have not posted but I have been busy with school, but I am now out for the summer and will be up dating more often this summer.  
**

* * *

It had been four weeks since my kiss with Kota and I still have dreams bout that day. The touch of his lips on mine still run through my head like a mad man every time I close my eyes and I still cant get it out of my head. It seems like it happened so long ago that it was just a dream and I pinch myself every now and again to make sure Im still awake. I was laying in bed with these thoughts running threw my head when I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I called. There was no reply but instead my door was opened and in its hole was the one person I wished drop dead in a heart beat, Yuka. I sat up and glared at her before I spoke.

"What the fuck do you want Yuka?" I spat.

She just merely grinned her Pathetic fake smile and looked at me. "Nothing just wanted to ask you something." She finaly said.

_Phffffffft, wanted to ask something my ass you bitch._ "Okay, what do you want to ask?"

"Your single, right?"

"Yeah, what the fuck of it, Yuka. Where the hell are you going with this?" I questioned looking at her.

"Oh nothing, just a friend of mine saw you one day and wants to get to know you. So I told him I would introduce you to him." She said sweetly.

I glared at her to see if there was any faulty in her words but couldnt find any and spoke, "Whats his name Yuka?"

"Aki."

"Age?"

"Same as you...I think? How old are you?" Yuka asked tilting her head to the side.

"I'm 18, like Kouta.", I sighed.

"Ok, then he is one year older then you."

"Whats he look like?"

"You will just have to see when you meet him tonight at dinner." She giggled while wagging her finger at me and then left. Ugh, how I so badly wanted to rip her finger off when she did that. I looked at my clock to see what time it was, it read: 5:00 p.m. So I had an hour before dinner. "Well might as well get up and make myself presentable for the fella." I said to my self geting up off my bed amnd walking over to my closet to get some clothes. I didnt even get half way to the bathroom when "Nyu" ran right smack into me causeing me to fall on my ass with the annoying runt's face in my boobs. I looked down at her, when she removed her face and looked up at me and shouted "NYYYYYYUUUUUUU!" and wraped her arms around my neck and rubbed her cheek against mine. I pushed her off of me and grabbed my clothes and towle off the floor and glared at her. "Dont touch me unless your Lucy." I spat and sent a vector tword her head and made it smack her her head where her left horn was located. The impact was so fearce that it sent her flying into the wall behinde and knocked her unconcunce. I stood there for a few minutes waiting for Lucy to make an appearance but nothing happened. I was about to walk off when the body of my best friend stood up and looked at me with a little bit of hatred in her eyes.

"You know, you didnt have to hit so hard Kitsuu." Lucy spoke.

"Heehe, sorry but thats not my fault Lucy. Your dumb alterego desiced to get cuddly with me and it pissed me off." I smirked grabbing her arm and dragged her to the bathroom with me.

~Lied~

I looked myself up and down in the mirror satisfied with my mid-thigh black skirt, light tan brown shirt, and my black jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I reached in to the medicine cabinet and grabbed out two hair ties and put my sky blue mid-back hair in two pigtails. I then turned my head from side to side to make sure i grabbedall of my hair and the pig tails were even. _Perfect._ I thought. Lucy was still in the shower so I thought I would leave, right when I was about to turn the dorr handle I heard a collapse in the shower and ran over and opened the curtin to only have Nyu look up at me. I shook my head and left the bathroom only to hear Yuka to call me down to the dinning room. I groaned and told her to hold on and I walked back to my room only to find a stranger standing in the middle of my room. I cleared my thorat making the stranger jump.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spoke.

"You must be Kitsuu." He spoke with a rough voice. I looked him up and down and had to keep my self from drooling. For a human he was very good looking, not as good looking as Kouta but still. His shaggy tan grey hair was covered with a red bandana and a brown hat over that. He had amber brown eyes and three scars on his right cheek that reminded me of cat whiskers. He was wearing a brown jacket and a white shirt . On his left wrist was a brown and grey stripped wristbanned, and was wearing baggy light blue jeans.

"Again, who are you?" I said starting to get mad.

"Well if you must know beautiful, the names Aki." He said winking at me before leaving my room.

* * *

**Who is this Aki and what does Yuka plan on doing? find out all this in the time to come, how do yall think Yuka should die if I kill her?**


	10. Chapter 8The weird pieces of paper

**Disclaimer: I dont own elfen lied I only own the character I create**

**AN: Thank you to the people that read and review my story it means alot to me, so I thought that I would do nana for a couple of chapters but dont worry, im just being lazy an dont want to do an actual time laps so this and the next chapters a filler heehee but I still hope you like it r&r and tell me wat you think of the chapter and if I should just continue on with where chapter 7 left off on the next chapter and dont forget i do oneshot requests as well I will make a few as examples of mine.  
**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I got blinded by a bright light. I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted to the brightness. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself, when the memories of a few hours ago hit me like a train.

"_Papa, am I going to die? Am I no longer use to you?" I asked looked up at my papa._

"_No Nana, I won't let anyone kill you, not even the director." Papa replied. I smiled at that and tried to hug him but ended up face first on the tile floor. "Owwww." I cried trying to rub my nose but for some reason my arm wasn't doing what I wanted it to do. I looked down at my arm only to see Stubbs of flesh where my arms and legs were suppose to be. Then I remembered Kitsuu had chopped them right off. I was about to start crying when I felt two strong hands wrap around my wait and pick me up. _

"_Papa, I'm no longer any use to you now because I didn't listen when you told me not to engage contact with Kitsuu." I said looking up at Papa from the hospital like bed._

"_Nana, don't think that way, you only did what you thought was helpful, and for that I don't blame you." _

_I smiled up at him when he spoke those words. "Papa, what is going to happen to me now?" I asked staring at my little stubbs of legs._

"_Well Nana I'm glade you asked that because we have some artificial body parts that only Dicloni and Diverti can use. They are like the real thing and you will be able to use them with your vectors. You are the first one of your kind to use them." Papa answered with a calm and commanding tone. He then snapped his fingers and not a second later a scientist came in with two arms and two legs on a cart. "Nana will you please use your vectors and put them on." Papa asked. I nodded my head and did what he asked. After they were on my body I tried to stand up on my new legs but almost fell on my face if Papa hadn't of caught me. "It will get some time getting use to but those are now yours," He said helping me back to the bed. "But Nana I'm sending you away for awhile. Don't ask questions understand."_

"_I understand Papa." I said with confidence. _

My thoughts were broken by the sound of a machine opening. I looked in the direction of the sound, to see the metal capsule I was put in open up. I got up from my spot on the sandy floor I had been lying on, and walked over to it. In the red bedding inside the gray and black machine were a blue sack and a piece of paper attached to it. I tore the note away from the sack and read what it said.

Nana,

If you are reading this then you are on the beach outside of Kasakawa Town. Inside the sack is a million dollars for you to start up your own life. I am sorry to send you away on short notice but I was ordered to kill you. I couldn't do it so instead I sent you away. I want you to stay hidden until I come to find you.

Love, Papa

I just looked t the paper and reread it over and over again until it was burned into my mind. I then looked at the sack and opened it up, only to find a lot of green pieces of paper with strange markings on them. I picked up one to look it over only to find that the strange markings on both sides of the paper. I put it up to my mouth and took a bite of it only to spit it out on the sand. I then stomp on it with my white sneakered foot. "Ewww, that's gross. Why would papa give me things like that?" I cried to myself. I then fell into the sand criss crossing my legs and pouted. "Stupid papa, how can I use those things?" I asked myself. I looked up and down the beach and saw no one around. I then fell to my back in the warm sand and stared into the clear blue sky. '_What am I going to do now?' _ I thought to myself. "Oh I know something that would make papa really proud of me!" I shouted to no one in particular. "I can go after Kitsuu and Lucy and bring them back to him." I then jumped up to my feet only to wobble and fall back down for one of my legs came off. "Stupid leg!" I shouted at the inanimate objet. I then sent one of my four invisible arms to it and reattached it to my body. I then got back up, but more slowly this time and ran over to the capsule and grabbed the sack and note from papa. I didn't know what good to have the green pieces of paper were to me but because they were from papa I was gonna keep them. After I grabbed the few items I had I ran into the direction I thought I could find the two runaways. I had only gotten to the top of the stairs when my stomach started to growl. I froze on the stop and laughed to myself telling my stomach to hush. I really wish papa gave me useful things and not those weird papers.


End file.
